


You're an Idiot

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also Caring Sherlock, Basically two cutie butts, Confessions, First Time, John is an idiot on heat, M/M, Nervous Sherlock, Omegalock, Teenlock, Though I didnt actually write the sex scene, Unilock, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is an idiot on his heat. </p>
<p>This was written for an Anon who asked for OmegaLock on my drawing blog. I wasn't sure how to draw it, so I wrote this as an apology. (No but if you knew my art style you would understand why I couldn't draw it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Idiot

“You’re an idiot, John.”

 

John only whimpered, trying to simultaneously wrap the blanket tighter around him and loosen it, trying his damn hardest to get comfortable. Now that Sherlock was back it was only going to get worse, with his stupid alpha’s scent.

 

Stupid, stupid, _stupid..._

 

“You really should have called after you realised. It wouldn’t have been to long after I left for my Bio lecture by the state of you. I would have come back, helped you...”

 

If John wasn’t six hours into his heat without an alpha to relieve him, he might have noticed the hurt in Sherlock’s voice. As it was, he could barely focus on his pillow as his flatmates scent got closer. Oh _god..._

 

“Uhh, please no...” he groaned softly, whimpering as Sherlock started wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“I had a hard time getting back into the dorm, though I suppose it was for the best. I had to spend five minutes fighting off a pack of alphas before I even got to the door.”

 

John shivered as Sherlock gently unwrapped the blanket from around him.

“Oh, you poor thing. The blanket’s soaked. Honestly, why didn’t you text? This past day could have been so much better, especially for you...”

The shivering stopped as Sherlock climbed on top of him, God that was _perfect_.

“ _Sherlock...”_

 

“How do you feel about this, John?” he heard the other purr, and he forced himself to focus on him properly. Sherlock was looking down at him in concern, which was an odd look to see on his face, but it was also very endearing.   _Fuck_ , everything about him was endearing at the moment.

 

“Feel about what?” he croaked. Sherlock tutted and leaned down to the side of his bed, pulling a water bottle from somewhere. Probably his backpack.

“Drink.”

 

John obeyed and sipped from the bottle Sherlock was holding, looking up at the others face.

“Now, to answer your question; how you feel about my looking after you.” The burnet murmured softly.

 

John pushed the bottle away, not quite understanding.

“Looking after me?” He watched as Sherlock sighed and tried very hard not to roll his eyes.

 

“Yes. Look after you. Take care of you. Bond with y-“

Sherlock goes a very deep, very lovely shade of red and no longer looks him in the eye. He turns his head away, exposing his lovely long neck, where the scent is strongest and John whimpers.

“Ahh, yes. Please, please bond. Want you, God yes want you- Nggh!”

 

John yelped as Sherlock moved away, sitting on the complete opposite side of the bed.

“No, John, I can’t... You have to focus, please. If you choose from your hormones and regret it after your heat I don’t think I could cope with that.”

 

It takes a total of three minutes for Sherlock’s words to sink in, and for John to realise how venerable Sherlock looks at the moment. He nodded and picked up the water bottle again, hoping to would help him focus, because John has not ever seen Sherlock once look venerable.

 

“I want this, Sherlock. I want an us.” He finally said, even though sitting up while there was an alpha _right fucking there_ was one of the hardest things to do but he did it. He had to do it, for both their sakes.

 

God, he did want it, he’d wanted it for ages, but Sherlock had always been so detached, so _uninterested_...

 

Sherlock hummed and nodded, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“That’s good, John...” he murmured, leaning down over him and nuzzling his neck.

 

“Now lets start taking care of you.”


End file.
